The tropical pulmonary eosinophilia syndrome (TPE) is generally caused by filarial parasites, but recent evidence indicates that strongyloides or ascaris infections may also induce a syndrome clinically indistinguishable from TPE. Detailed immunologic analysis is underway to define serodiagnostic means to differentiate among these clinical syndromes.